1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing cylindrical containers, such as cans, which carton has two unique opening and dispensing features that allows the consumer to choose the dispenser to open and use. One dispenser is in an end wall that allows the containers, for example cans, to be removed one at a time when the carton is resting on its bottom panel with other containers in the carton falling into position for removal. When this end dispenser is opened when the carton is resting on its bottom panel, the bottom of the end dispenser has been placed far enough above the bottom panel to prevent a container resting on its side in the bottom row from automatically rolling out of the carton. The top of the end dispenser is constructed at a height from the bottom panel sufficient to prevent a can in the second row from automatically rolling out of the carton. The dispenser opening extends into the side panels of the carton to permit a person to grasp each end of the container as it falls into position and remove it from the carton. A finger aperture is provided in the end dispenser flap which is pulled to open the end dispenser with the aperture being located in the space in the side panel formed between the arcs of cans in the first and second row in the dispensing end of the carton.
This carton has a second dispenser that is located in the bottom panel near the end of the carton that does not have an end dispenser. This panel dispenser is designed to dispense containers when the carton is resting on the end panel that does not have a dispenser. The bottom of the panel dispenser has been placed far enough above the non-exiting end of the carton to prevent a container resting on its side adjacent to panel dispenser from automatically rolling out of the carton. The top of the panel dispenser is constructed at a height from the non-exiting end that is sufficient to prevent an adjacent can from automatically rolling out of the carton. The panel dispenser opening extends into the side panels of a carton to permit a person to grasp each end of the container as it falls into position and remove it from the carton. A finger aperture is provided in the panel dispenser flap which is pulled to open the panel dispenser with the aperture being located in the space in the side panel formed between the arcs of the cans adjacent the panel dispenser.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within those cartons depending on the design. Many of these dispensers suffer from the disadvantage that once open, they allow all of the containers to roll out. In addition, it is difficult to carry one of these cartons without the containers falling out once the dispenser has been opened.
Many of these dispensers destroy the overall carton integrity once they have been opened. Many of these dispensing features do not have any means for preventing the first cylindrical container, e.g. can, falling from the carton once the dispenser has been opened. In other words, the dispenser has no safety feature.